


How to Catch/Train Demons: A Tango with the Lord of the Flies

by Athree_V



Series: How to Catch/Train your Demons [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angels, Angst, Comedy, Demons, Depression, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Funny, Help, How Do I Tag, Human, I think I'm funny, Magic, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Other, Romantic Comedy, Self-Indulgent, Shall We Date?: Obey Me! Spoilers, Spoilers, Why Did I Write This?, romcom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athree_V/pseuds/Athree_V
Summary: The Seven Deadly sins think they know it all, having lived so long, they probably do, but they have never had an opinionated lady living with them. With literature, anime and meme references scattered throughout this long, cute and annoying text; will this thick-headed lady survive her year in the Devildom? Or will she manage to train the sins? Only one way to find out.In this edition, Valentina Finally learns the origin of the voice.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: How to Catch/Train your Demons [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745887
Kudos: 18





	1. A Get Out of Jail Free Card!

**Author's Note:**

> So I added a hyper link at some part for a comic of this scene made my @ KL 08, please do check her stuff. If someone can enlighten me as to how to add images, please teach me as I would like to add all the art done for this fan fic. Still learning how to use AO3
> 
> For more of KL 08: https://www.instagram.com/kl08_96/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentina finally learns what lies in the attic.

Part 3: A Tango with the Lord of the Flies  
Chapter 1: A Get Out of Jail Free Card!  
That just triggered all kinds of warning bells, but I was curious, and I had to do it because Lucifer didn’t want me too.  
As I got up the stairs there was a door with no handle, but there were spaces big enough to reach a hand trough but not much else.  
There was a boy inside with dark hair and eyes that reminded me of Beel’s “I knew you were the one person who’d be able to find me.”  
“You clearly know my name, as you have been calling me. But who are you? I think introductions are in order.” I replied.  
The boy looked pissed, “Who am I? … That’s a good question. I forgot the answer long ago myself.”  
I rolled my eyes, “I don’t believe that, so, you are a demon?”  
He frowned, “Don’t be ridiculous! Just the thought of being one of them is enough to send a shiver down my spine. I’m human, just like you.”  
I snorted, “You don’t look human at all. Its fine, you don’t owe me honesty, so, why are you here?”  
He gave a solemn expression. “A demon imprisoned me in here long ago, and I’ve been stuck here ever since. It was Lucifer, I’m guessing you’ve met him.”  
“Ah, the charismatic one.” I said sarcastically. “Yeah, I met him.”  
I was glad he understood the sarcasm, “Well that demon is the one who locked me in here. I’m begging you, Valentina. You’ve got to get me out of here. I’m asking for your help.” He sounded slightly desperate, but he kept his composure.  
I eyed him, “and what exactly do you think I can do for you?”  
He nodded, “That’s what I’m about to tell you. Make sure to listen closely.” Definitely a demon, “Now, you can’t open this door. Neither of us are capable of that. Because it’s sealed with a very powerful sort of magic. In order to break the seal, you need the consent of Lucifer and his six brothers. But they’re not exactly nice folk. It’s not like all we have to do is ask politely and they’ll lift the seal. You must already know that, right?”  
“I disagree. They are all quite nice… Except Lucifer. Yeah they are all self-absorbed in their own way and not too magnanimous, but they are all nice. I wouldn’t put them down like that.” I replied defensively.  
The boy smiled, “I see, well it seems you get along with them.”  
“Not exactly, not with all of them at least, but they are civil towards me and I respect that.” I replied.  
“I see, well, you’re a special case. You can make them do it, make them break the seal.” He said with a hint of excitement in his voice.  
“So… you want me to try asking them? I think they listen to me on occasion.” I replied.  
He smiled, “Oh no, there’s no need to do that! Because you have the power to bend demons to your will.”  
I gave him a questioning look.  
“What I’m trying to say is that you should make pacts with these demons- all of them.” He replied sternly.  
“That sounds like a HUGE hassle….” I mumbled.  
He ignored that, “You’ve already got Mammon and Leviathan under your control, right? Well, doing the same to the rest of them will be just as simple.”  
I gave him a knowing look, “And how exactly is it that you know that?”  
“That’s not important. What matters is that I’m counting on you to come trough for me, Valentina. You’re the only one who can help me now. You’re my sole ray of hope in this bleak, bleak world.” He told me sternly.  
I chuckled, “Flattery will get you nowhere. I also don’t like thinking of it as if I have them under my control, they are my friends.”  
He ignored me “You’ve got to start by gaining their trust. And if you want to do that, you can’t tell them you came here and spoke with me. Whatever you do, don’t mention that.” I crossed my arms over my chest and gave him an accusatory glare. He ignored that too, “Let’s see, you should probably start with… Beelzebub. Yes, he’d be the best choice. You need to get close to him. I have faith in you, Valentina. I know you’d get me out of here. So then, we have a deal, I’m counting on you, Valentina.” He said a little to eager.  
I shook my head, “No, I am not doing this. If Lucifer put you here, I’m sure he had some good demon political reason. Also, you are lying to me. I am not going to help someone who lies. Also, I don’t plan on building bonds with the brothers to use them for your benefit. I am not that kind of person. But you, demon, clearly are. So, give me a call when you are willing to be honest with me and then I might just consider it.”  
With that I turned and walked away.  
The next day I arrived at breakfast later than usual and Lucifer was surprisingly still there.  
“Good morning, Valentina” he said sternly.  
I smiled, “Good morning, Lucifer. How was your night?”  
He smiled, “I have to say. I enjoyed last night immensely. I listened to that record over and over…. I can’t tell you how many times. And because of that, I’m running on far to little sleep today. But I’m in a great mood.”  
“Oh, I am so glad I was able to pull you from your routine and give you something to enjoy.” I beamed  
Then his mood shifted, “I see you’re up late today. I take it you didn’t get much sleep either.”  
I sighed , “Lucifer, I am an insomniac, you are aware of this. Sleep and I don’t mingle.” I took a sip of my coffee.  
His eyes narrowed, “Did something happen last night to keep you up?”  
“Something always happenes in this house, Lucifer.” I replied as I ate.  
Lucifer laughed, “You seem to be the type of person that has trouble lying. You may not be the cleverest person around, but you’re honest, I’ll give you that.”  
I glared at him, “Well, Lucifer, there’s a saying from where I come from, ‘El que nada debe, nada teme’ Who owes nothing fears nothing. So, I don’t have to lie, since I haven’t done anything wrong. I also strongly believe that each lie you tell is a loan on the truth and eventually you have to pay with interest. So, I am not in the business of lying. And if you keep treating me like an idiot I will tell Lord Diavolo how uncomfortable your bullshit makes me. So, let’s keep it civil. If you want to berate someone, you have 5 children, choose one.”  
Lucifer looked at me sternly, “Let me give you a piece of advice. You should focus on surviving this year here, finishing the exchange program and going back to the human world.” Then Lucifer’s eyes narrowed again with a threat in his voice, “That’s all you need to concern yourself with.”  
“Damn, Lucifer, I only just arrived, and you are already talking about getting rid of me? Rude much?” I replied trying to sound offended.  
Lucifer was staring daggers at me, “Would you like me to make it a bit clearer for you?” Then he looked very angry. ““Curiosity killed the cat.” Surely you’ve heard this expression? Well, curiosity can very literally get you killed here as well.” Then he smiled, as if enjoying threatening me, “Hmmm, I guess that’s more of what you’d call a word of warning than a piece of advice… Eh, but why split hairs?”  
I shifted my body in my seat so that I was fully facing him, “No, Lucifer that is a threat. That isn’t a warning, so you are full of it. And so far, it seems the only threat to my safety is you, Lucifer. And so far, you are the only one who has been a complete dick to me.”  
Lucifer seemed amused by my bravery, yet spoke sternly, “Forget all about what happened last night, I allowed you to satisfy your own curiosity as a favor to you since you brought me that record. But rest assured, it won’t happen again.”  
I was done, I stood up, moved around the chairs and pressed my forearms on the table and I leaned towards him, my face inches from his, “Oh, Lucifer, I am NOT afraid of you. But it seems like I am a threat to you.” I pressed my index finger to my chin “So, why don’t you” I pointed at him, “take a chill pill, relax and stop being so defensive. If you stop being such a fucking asshole, we can get along and you wouldn’t need to worry so much.” I walked around, chugged the rest of my coffee and walked away.


	2. Legs Sandwich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this Edition, Valentina Tried to stop and inebitable debacle between brohers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will finish uploading the main story chapters and then I will upload the smuts. I wanted to establish my MC as a character before getting to my porn with plot. I will be using the same MC for everything. I take suggestion for which smut to post first.  
> Each part will have 5 chapters for symmetry  
> This is not original, all the characters belong to Solmare, except my MC, Valentina (Vee).

Chapter 2: Legs Sandwich  
Everything was pretty much normal, or as normal as they could be in the Devildom. I didn’t hear the boy call me. I was working part-time. I crammed for midterms with Beel, Levi and Mammon. I was among the top marks in the class, actually, top marks except the one class I shared with Satan. The boys did well themselves. Everyone was impressed by Mammon doing well, so much so they could not believe it. I stood up for Mammon, much to Lucifer’s dismay. I finally got my music equipment with the warning that I got to keep it as long as I maintained the grades. It turned out, Lord Diavolo wanted to see how well I would do before giving me my things. I had been spending time with Levi playing video games and watching anime. He even called me and Mammon to his room for a friendship ritual which I was proud of.  
I had just sat in the classroom. This day, Levi didn’t come, as his classes for that day he could cover online.  
Mammon seemed pleased as he ate a sandwich that had too many legs for my taste. “Ahh… nothin’ beats a fried scorpion sandwich with vinegar and tartar sauce for a late morning snack! In a bento box with all the fixings, of course!”  
Then Beel walked into the classroom.  
“D’ah…Beel! St-Stop it! This is MINE! Don’t look at my food like that. It’s like your devouring it with your eyes!” Mammon exclaimed.  
I shrugged, “Beel looks like he always does.”  
“I don’t want it.” Beelzebub replied.  
I snorted.  
“Huh? Wait, what’s that now? Did you just say you don’t want it? You’re actually tellin’ me you don’t want this crazy good fried scorpion sandwich with vinegar and tartar sauce?! Are ya outta your mind?!” Mammon said.  
“Mammon, you should stop now. Quit while your ahead.” I warned.  
He ignored me, “Are you sick to your stomach?! Is this the day when hell really does freeze over?! Or wait.. is this a dream?!”  
“I can pinch ya’ if you want?” I offered.  
“Nope. None of the above.” Beel replied.  
“All right, then what’s goin’ on here?!” Mammon was frustrated.  
Beelzebub gave his brother a sweet smile, “I don’t like your cooking, that’s all.”  
I laughed out loud.  
“Wow, way to say somethin’ super rude like it’s no big deal, Beel. That really hurts, ya know!” Mammon was being loud. Then he got smug, “Actually though, I DIDN’T make this. I got it from a witch who gave it to me as an offering.”  
Beelzebub then smiled brighter, “All right then, I’ll take it.”  
“Uh, what? No you won’t. what makes you think you can have this? I don’t remember offerin’ it to you.” Mammon replied.  
“Actually… You kind of were…” I mumbled.  
Mammon ignored me and went for the money as always, “Although, if you want it that bad, I guess I could sell it to you as a special favor. If you ain’t got cash on you, I’ll take precious gems as payment instead. I’d probably settle for sapphires, rubies, Moldavite-”  
Then Beel just leaned over, took the sandwich and ate it. He just put the whole thing in his mouth and ate it.  
“Told ya’” I told Mammon.  
Mammon was shocked, “HEY…WHOA! I didn’t say you could eat that! …Dh, you wolfed the whole thing down in three second flat! I want my morning snack, Beel! … Actually, no … Too late. Give me money. You owe me now!”  
Beel shook his hand and frowned, “Sorry, it’s all gone. And I don’t have any money, either. Or gemstones.”’  
Mammon was livid, “Hey, Valentina! Don’t just sit there watching! Say somethin’ to Beel!”  
I rubbed my forehead, “I have been telling you to shut up! But you can’t keep your greedy mouth shut. If you would fucking listen to me once in a while, this wouldn’t have happened. So, you are at fault for showcasing your legs sandwich.”  
“Whaddya mean I’m at fault?!! I’m one hundred percent the victim here!” Mammon snapped.  
“I want seconds.” Beel said.  
“There AIN’T any seconds, you idiot!” Mammon snapped.  
I sighed, “If you guys get me the ingredients, I will cook you some leggy sandwiches.”  
Simeon then walked in, “Hey there, you three. It’s so nice to see how well you all get along” he beamed.  
“Wha? Are ya blind, Simeon?! Can’t you see that we’re ready to kill each other here!” Mammon snapped.  
“Don’t you dare speak to Simeon that way, demon! Show some respect!” Luke snapped, his little hands raised into fists.  
“Eh? Ah, Fido.. it’s you. Didn’t even realize you were there.” Mammon said.  
I tried my best not to laugh as I smacked Mammon over the head.  
“Oi!” Mammon exclaimed out of habit more than out of pain.  
“Wh… don’t call me Fido! My NAME is Luke. Can’t you get that trough your head?! Or are you as stupid as you are rude?!” Luke snapped.  
I felt the need to defend Mammon, but, he had it coming. “You ARE rude.”  
“Mmhm, whatever. Do you ever stop yippin’ and yappin’?” Mammon asked as he stood ad laid his elbow on Luke’s head.  
“Do you?” I asked incredulously.  
Luke was livid “Hey, quit it! Don’t rest your elbow on my head! Ow you listen to me… I may not look important to you, but I’ll have you know that I report directly to Michael-“  
“Right, u-huh. It’s always “Michael this, Michael that” with you.” Mammon interrupted sounding bored.  
“Listen to me when I’m talking to you, demon!” Luke did look like an angry chihuahua…  
I leaned towards Beel and whispered, “Should I do something?”  
Beel shrugged.  
Simeon then spoke sternly. For once the angel was not smiling. “Mammon, I know how cute Luke is when he’s frustrated, but I think you’ve harassed him enough. I’d appreciate it if you’d stop.”  
“It’s so hard not to, though. He’s just so funny… Isn’t that right, Beel?” Mammon said amused.  
“I bet he tastes good.” Beel said smiling.  
“I am NOT funny! And I don’t taste good, either!” Luke was very frustrated at this point.  
I stood up, “Okay, that’s enough.” I removed Mammon’s arm from Luke’s head, “Leave the angel alone. Both of you!” I looked at Beel, “We don’t talk about eating angels!” Then I turned to Mammon, “and you? Always complaining how you are bullied at home and here you are bullying someone else. I am truthfully disappointed in you. So, that’s enough!” Then I turned to Luke and Simeon, “I am so sorry.”  
Luke was staring at me with his eyes sparkling and Simeon seemed impressed.  
Mammon was shocked for a moment, “Oi human, you can’t talk to The Great Mammon that way!”  
I looked at him with danger in my eyes, “Don’t talk back. Don’t make me use our pact.”  
Mammon looked resigned “Alright, fine. So, what is it you angels want? I know you must want somethin’. Otherwise you wouldn’t walk up and strike up a conversation with us outta nowhere.”  
Simeon still looked unhappy, “Ah yes, right. I almost forgot. We’re actually planning to go on a camping trip soon, you see. We thought it would be a good way to have fun and get to know each other better.” Then Simeon was back to his smiling self, “And that’s why I’m here to invite you. We’d love it if you’d all join us.”  
Mammon looked annoyed, “Wha? Ugh, so it’s another one of your lame ideas. You always do this… Listen, for starters, camping is a total drag. Isn’t that right Beel?”  
Beelzebub looked exited, “Hmm, camping… That would mean cooking out… Ooh, and roasting marshmallows… I’m in”  
Mammon sighed, “Ya see, this is your problem, Beel. You gotta quit lettin’ your stomach make decisions for you.”  
“He can’t help it, much like you can’t help trying to make money off everything!” I said exasperated at him.  
Mammon ignored me again, “So, what do you think about this camping thing, Valentina?”  
“Have you seen my complexion? Do I look like I do outdoors at all? I’m a shut-in! It would be as you say Mammon, it would be ‘a total drag’. So, thank you for the kind invitation, but no…” I replied.  
“Well now, it looks like for once we agree. You’re right, it IS a drag. A total drag.” Mammon said.  
Simeon looked amused, “Well, just keep in mind that we’re going camping, and you’re invited.” Simeon’s phone rang, “Uh-oh, it seems I have a phone call. If you’ll excuse me, I should really take this. You three take care now.”  
Luke gave me a stern look and it just reminded of the words he had told be a few weeks before.  
“Hey, Fido. Shouldn’t you be headin’ off with your friend there?” Mammon said.  
“What did I say about picking on Luke?” I snapped.  
“Hey. Don’t you tell me what to do. As it happens, I AM leaving, yes, but not because you told me to. Also, MY NAME’S NOT FIDO, OKAY?!” Luke said as he huffed away.


	3. The Pettiest of Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this edition, Valentina gets tangled up on a petti endevor from her first demon. Can she rein him in?

Chapter 3: The Pettiest of Demons  
I was exhausted when I arrived at the House of lamentation, I had a four-hour shift and after showering and having dinner, I wanted to rest, but sleep wouldn’t come easy. I was thinking of the boy in the attic. I felt bad for him, but I wasn’t going to help a stranger. He was there for a reason.  
My D.D.D. beeped and it was texts from Mammon, demanding I go to the kitchen. Something felt off, but I was awake so why not?  
I went to the kitchen and Mammon seemed annoyed, “Took ya long enough. Listen, when I call you, you need to come lickity-split. I’m hungry, and I’m in a bad moor to boot. Ya shoulda known that.” It was weird but I did feel something off. “Well, whatever. Let’s have a look inside the fridge and see what we can find.”  
As he looked I grabbed the chair and pulled it to the table and sat.  
“Ugh, there’s nothin’ good in here. Wait…. Now what do we have here? Looks like a custard.” Mammon turned towards me and walked over, placing the custard on the table. “Here eat this. I need and accomplice. I don’t wanna be the only on in trouble.”  
I looked at the custard and it had a note ‘Property of Beelzebub. You eat it, you die.’ Then I looked up at Mammon glaring at him, “Is this about the damn sandwich?! I told ya’ I would make them for you!”  
“You’ve gotta be seriously brave to eat this custard here. If you can do that, I’ll admit that you’ve got guts.” He said.  
“Mammon, I have no reason to piss off Beelzebub. He has been nice enough to me. If he were a dick like Lucifer, I might go along with this. But no, I am not messing with the Avatar of Gluttony’s stuff. He does not have it coming, you solve your issues with him.” I replied.  
“You’re gonna do it, That’s an order.” Mammon demanded.  
“Oh, no, no, no, this is not how things work. You are not the boss of me, in any case, I’m the boss of you! I will not eat that.” I said sternly.  
“Wha? Oh, come on. You’re a real drag, you know that? A total killjoy.” Mammon snapped.  
“I’m leaving, Mammon.” I replied and started to stand.  
Mammon put his hand on my shoulder to keep me from standing. “Whatever, just shut up and eat it! You’ll be fine. If you don’t do it voluntarily, “ He grabbed the custard, removing the top, “then I’ll have to MAKE you eat it! GO on, down the hatch!” Then he grabbed my face, forced my mouth open and dropped the contents into my mouth. “There we go. You did it. You totally ate Beel’s custard! I saw ya!”  
I was coughing, choking, with tears stinging my eyes, “FUCK YOU MAMMON!”  
“Great now, I’ve got an accomplice. If you ate his stuff too, that means were in this boat together!” he said as I stared at him incredulously, “So, my turn. Let’s see if I can find anything else good in here. I’ve got a feeling there’s probably something nice hiding back here in this corner-“  
Beel walked in and he looked pissed.  
“D’AH …! Beel!” Mammon screamed.  
“Wh-What’s the big idea sneakin’ up on me like that? How long have you been there…?” Mammon exclaimed.  
“…Did you eat my custard? Did you actually eat my CUSTARD?! Answer me, Mammon!” Beel snapped.  
Now even Mammon was nervous, “N-Now wait a second, Beel! Lemme explain! There’s a good reason for-“  
“You did, didn’t you..?” I could feel Beel’s anger rising as he shifted to his demon form, “You… ate…my… CUSTARD!”  
“Uh-oh…!” said Mammon.  
I moved out of the way as he launched at Mammon and there was a very loud sound. My eyes couldn’t describe the fast motions and blurs, but things were thrown, the island flew over my head with all its contents scattering. Then more loud noises, I couldn’t describe, but the next thing I saw was the wall from the kitchen and the one that led to my room collapsed entirely. Half my room was destroyed, my bed was fucked, and I really really hoped my equipment had not been damaged, as I had just gotten it.  
There was a cloud of smoke and then EVERYONE was in the kitchen.  
I just stood there, stunned.  
Asmodeus just had his mouth agape almost comically as I thought, his mouth might dislodge.  
Satan mouthed, “Oh fuck.” But no sound came out.  
“What the actual fuck?! Mammon, what did you do?!” Leviathan exclaimed.  
“I did nothin’, nothin’ I say!” Mammon snapped.  
Then Lucifer walked in, in all his glory. He looked livid. I had never seen him so angry. It almost looked like he had an aura of fire around him. He took a deep breath, “I expect an explanation as to why I shouldn’t string anyone up the top of the stairs.” His calm anger was terrifying.  
Mammon launched into an explanation and so did Beel.  
Lucifer raised a hand, “SILENCE.”  
I just stood there and walked to what was my room and pressed my hands to my chest.  
“Hey, normie.” Levi questioned as he walked to me.  
I felt tears stinging my eyes.  
“Hey, normie!” He walked up and waved his hand in front me.  
“Valentina?” Levi actually said my name, but at the time I couldn’t find my voice. He poked me and I plopped to the floor, stiffly, but my legs went to my chest as I stared at my room.  
“I think she’s broken.” Leviathan called.  
“Mammon, what did you do to her?” Satan asked.  
“Hey! I did nothin’, nothin’ I say!” Mammon snapped.  
Lucifer snapped, “Asmo, Levi and Satan, return to your rooms!”  
I could feel Leviathan’s concern, but he left.  
“You three, my room, now!” Lucifer demanded.  
I didn’t move. I was shaken and I couldn’t find my voice or the strength or ability to move.  
“Hey, human!” Mammon called.  
Lucifer sighed loudly, “Bring her.”  
I felt Mammon grab me by my arms and dragged me. I was just limp as he [dragged me](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1aFTWyie3FXvVw0s6ViwCDlzBgShPAYoG/view?usp=sharing).

Then we were in Lucifer’s room, Mammon sat me down on the couch. I was in between him and Beelzebub like a ragdoll.  
Lucifer sighed again in his calm anger as he pinched the bridge of his nose, “What happened?”  
“I was hungry, so I went to the kitchen lookin’ for something’ to eat and while I was diggin’ trough the fridge, Beel suddenly came up and attacked me.” Mammon said.  
“You ate my custard!” Beelzelbub said.  
“and then what happened?” Lucifer asked.  
“COOOME OOON! How many times are ya gonna make me say it? I was hungry, so I went to the kitchen lookin’ for something to eat and while I was diggin’ trough the fridge, Beel suddenly came up and attacked me.” Mammon said that perhaps for the third time.  
“You ate my custard.” Beel repeated again.  
“No, I DIDN’T eat your custard, Beel. I told ya. I was just holdin’ it in my hand, that’s all.” Mammon said.  
“Liar. You were eating it. I could tell. The lid was off.” Beel said.  
“Wha? Well don’t look at me it was probably open to begin with.” Mammon lied again, he was a good at lying when he really wanted too.  
“I made sure to write my name on it, and you still ate it.” Beelzebub was having none of that bullshit.  
“Eh? You wrote your name?” Mammon asked a little too innocently.  
“Oh yes. It said, “Property of Beelzebub. You eat it, you die. “ he made emphasis on the you die part.  
“Oh… really? Huh… I never noticed.” Mammon said.  
“That was my custard.” Beel said again.  
“You never give up, do ya? But whatever, it doesn’t have nothin’ to do with me anyway, ‘cause Valentina is the one who ate it.” Mammon said nonchalant.  
Then I started breathing fast and heavily and my tears fell from my eyes, “IAMSORRY!!! I DIDN’T WANT TOO!!! MAMMON ASAULTED ME, I FELT SO VIOLATED!!! HE CALLED ME TO THE KITCHEN AND I DIDN’T KNOW HE MEANT TO DO THAT TO ME”  
“Wha…hey! Are you tryin’ to push the blame onto me now?!” Mammon sounded offended.  
“HE SHOVED IT DOWN MY TROATH!!! I DIDN’T WANT IT AND HE MADE ME DO IT!!!” I was full blown freaking out.  
“I knew you were the one behind this before Valentina even said anything Mammon.” Beel said sternly.  
“BeelzebubImsorry!” I said desperately.  
“Now hold on a second here. Wow, you don’t trust your older brother even a little, do ya?... I mean, I knew you didn’t, but still.” Mammon said offended.  
“No, you ate my custard!” Beel snapped.  
“I was assaulted!” I exclaimed.  
“I was attacked.” Mammon said.  
Lucifer was absolutely done, “So, let me get this straight.” He pinched the bridge of his nose, “Mammon was hungry, so he went rummaging for food in the kitchen late at night, and he dragged Valentina along with him. That’s when he found Beel’s custard” his eyes narrowed dangerously, “Then he made Valentina eat the custard. And when Beel saw what had happened, he was so angry he lost control of himself and went on a rampage. The kitchen ended up getting destroyed, along with Valentina’s room, which was on the opposite side of the wall from it. All because your little prank.”  
“My custard.” Beel said sadly.  
“MY ROOM, MY STUFF!!!” I wailed as I buried my face in him hands. Beel patted my back.  
“Well, I guess that pretty much sums it up, yeah?” Mammon said.  
“My custard…”Beel sounded devastated.  
“Mammon, I fucking hate you! All because you wanted to get back at Beel for a freaking sandwich that I offered to replace!!!” I snapped.  
Lucifer was livid, his eyes narrowed dangerously, “Now listen, and listen well. Firts of all, you three- “  
“Ugh… I can tell this is gonna take forever.” Mammon interrupted.  
“It’s not fair. I’m the victim here.” Beel said.  
“Did you two say something?” Lucifer cautioned.  
“Wha?... no nuthin;” Mammon mumbled.  
Then Lucifer went on a rant for three freaking straight hours. “So, now that we’ve got that straight, I expect each of you to learn something from all of this.”  
“W…wow… that took forever…” Mammon said.  
“I’m hungry…” Beel said touching his stomach.  
“Valentina, it seems you won’t be able to use your room for some time. You know, since it lacks a wall now.” Lucifer said.  
“MY ROOM!” I sobbed again.  
Lucifer rolled his eyes, “So, for the time being, I want you to stay in Beel’s room.”  
I sniffled and nodded.  
“WHA?! Now just a second. Why’re ya puttin’ Valentina in his room? I mean, there’s enough space in my room, isn’t there?!” Mammon exclaimed.  
“I don’t want to be around you, you assaulted me.” I said crossing my arms over my chest.  
Lucifer smirked and I felt this was part of Mammon’s punishment as well, “This is a trivial matter, Mammon. Don’t get jealous over it. It shows immaturity.”  
“Wha…. Jealous?! Wh-Wh-Who’re you callin’ jealous! As if I’d be jealous…pfff!” Mammon said in a very tsundere matter. “Anyway, Valentina has a pact with me!”  
“Dissolve it!” I exclaimed.  
Lucifer was beyond annoyed, “Your pact is irrelevant. Also, if I’m not mistaken, there’s an extra bed in Beel’s room.”  
“Do you understand, Beel? This isn’t a request.” Lucifer said sternly.  
Beelzebub nodded, “Yeah. I understand.”  
“Ugh. This sucks…” Mammon mumbled.  
I raised my hand as if I was asking for permission to speak.  
Lucifer rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger before pinching the bridge of his nose. “Yes, Valentina?”  
“Can I emphasize, that Mammon needs to learn a lesson about consent? You don’t put anything in anyone’s mouth without their consent and choking them with substances, I nearly drowned over there!. Specially if that person has a pact with you and has your balls, figuratively, in their hands.” I said.  
Lucifer snorted. “Pfft. Mammon, please do not sexually assault our exchange student. This is a disgrace to Diavolo.”  
“Hey, don’t make it sound like that! It was just sum custard!” Mammon exclaimed.  
Lucifer was beyond done, “You three are dismissed.”  
I got up, “Beel, can you help me get some stuff from my room?”  
Beelzebub nodded.  
“Hey, why are ya’ askin him for” Mammon exclaimed.  
I glared at Mammon and used the full force of my pact. I didn’t normally use it on purpose but this time I was upset. “Mammon, Go to your room and think about what you have done and why I am pissed at you. Don’t talk to me until you figured it out.”


	4. Spinning the Web of Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this edition, Valentina attempts to obtain the truth from the Demon in the attic.

Chapter 4: Spinning the Web of Lies  
My music equipment had survived mostly, luckily, my bed hadn’t, I was glad that my music stuff was on the opposite room. My guitar didn’t look to good a piece of wall hit it. I was glad the violin was in the case. Something hit the TV as well.   
I grabbed my uniforms and some clothes from the drawers and shoved them into a bag, I was lucky I didn’t have a lot.   
Beel helped me take my bags up to his room, he opened the door. “So this is my room.”  
The room was beautiful, There was one bed with a sun behind it, that side of the room was with warm colors, the other side was purple and behind the bed there was a room. It was symmetrical but one side was night and the other day. “Wow, this room is so nice Beel!, I figure bed with the sun is yours?”  
“Yes, you can use my bed. Don’t use the bed on the right. I’ll sleep on the couch.” Beelzebub said.   
“Wait, no. I will sleep on the couch. I don’t mind.” I said.   
“The bed on the right is my twin brother’s. His name is Belphegor. He’s in the human world right now as an exchange student.” Beelzebub explained and his eyes got very sad.   
“You have a twin brother?” I asked.   
Beel smiled as he spoke of him, “Yeah. We don’t look alike though. Actually, we’re totally opposites.” The he got extremely sad again. “Belphie had a falling out with Lucifer, so he was chosen to be an exchange student. Belphie didn’t want to go, but he was forced. “ Then he spoke sternly, “So don’t mention his name to Lucifer.”  
I nodded, “I see… could I ask about Belphegor?”  
“Even though we’re twins, all that means is that our father made us at the same time. It’s not like we’re alike in any way.” Then he smiled warmly, “Still, Belphie and I always got along.” Then I saw the sadness in his eyes, “We used to have a little sister, Lilith. So, the three of us were always together: me, Belphie, and Lilith. But that was a long time ago.”   
“Oh, I didn’t know you had a sister, I have never heard of Lilith.” I said. At least not as an angel, the human world text spoke of her in another light.   
Beel’s eyes got even sadder, “I don’t feel like talking about her right now.”  
I nodded, “Okay, I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to upset you.”  
“When Belphie returns to the Devildom, you’ll go back to the human world. Which means you two are never gonna meet each other.” Beel said.   
“That’s a shame, I would have liked to be friends with him as well…” Then as I looked into Beel’s sad eyes I couldn’t help but think about the boy in the attic who shared similar eyes.   
“What? Why’re you staring at me like that?” then his face fell even more, “I told you, didn’t I? Belphie and I are twins, but we don’t look alike.”  
“Um, don’t you share any similarities? At all? Like, maybe your eyes?” I asked  
Beel looked at me questioningly, “I guess we have similar eyes…”  
“Could I see a picture of him?” I asked.   
“You know the portrait hall, right? I’m pretty sure there’s a picture of him there.” He replied.   
“Can you show me?” I asked  
Beelzebub led me to the portrait hall and showed me the picture. My suspicion was right. The boy in the attic is Belphegor.   
After settling into the bedroom with Beel’s help, snacks in between and being friendly, I made my way to the attic.   
“Ah, it’s you.” Belphegor looked surprised, then he looked at me sternly, “So, how did it go? I trust you haven’t forgotten what I told you? Have you managed to gain Beelzebub’s trust somewhat?”  
I looked at him incredulously, “I have a bone to pick with you Belphegor!”  
He looked disappointed, “Ah, so you’ve already figured me out, have you? Well, you’re no fun at all.” Then he smiled, “That’s right. I’m Belphegor, Avatar of Sloth. And I’m the seventh demon living in this building.”   
“I fucking knew it, I knew you were a demon, I could see how your eyes resembled Beel. I just needed to be sure before confronting you.” I said.   
Then he looked at me amused, “Don’t blame me, blame yourself for being stupid enough to be fooled by me.”  
“I wasn’t fooled at all. I just needed to confirm, so I asked Beel about you. I wanted the certainty.” I replied.   
“Beel actually told you about me? Well, that alone suggest that he trust you. He and my other brothers all believe that I was forced to go to the human world as an exchange student, don’t they?” He gave a mischievous smile, “I’d love to see the looks on their faces if they found out that Lucifer was actually keeping me up here int his filth attic” he laughed at the prospect, “But now you know the truth, don’t you? I lied to you, sure. But Lucifer did lock me up in here. That’s the truth.”  
“So, why are you calling me here and not your bothers or more specifically your twin?” I asked.   
“If that were possible, I would’ve done it long ago. Think about it. If my brothers learned about my current situation, what do you think they’d do?” he asked.   
“They probably be up in arms. A war second only to the famous Celestial War.” I replied.   
“I’m sure they’d fly into a fit of rage and confront Lucifer about it. And if that happened, it wouldn’t be nay ordinary family squabble. No, it might very well devolve into a war that would envelop the entire Devildom. If worst came to worst, even the human world wouldn’t be spared its effects.” Belphegor confirmed.   
“That makes sense. I wouldn’t want to be caught in the middle of that.” I replied.   
“I’d like to find a peaceful resolution to all this. For Lucifer, for the Devildom, and for the human world as well. Personally, I’d like to be able to have a proper face-to-face with Lucifer” Belphegor said. Somehow I didn’t believe that, and I wondered why.   
“Well, Beel said you and Lucifer had a falling out. I imagine it wasn’t anything little, given the fact that he literally locked you up.” I replied sternly.   
“Sure, we may have had a falling out, but really, it was only a little misunderstanding. If I could just talk to him, he’d realize that was the case. I need to find some way to get out of here, find Lucifer and have a talk to him. That’s all I want and that’s the truth. You understand, right?” Belphegor spoke too humbly for a demon and I didn’t trust it.   
“No, I don’t believe that. Lucifer would not have put you here for something small. He may be a dick and he gets on my nerves. But he doesn’t seem like the demon that would do something like this over a” I air quoted “ a ‘little misunderstanding’. It was something huge and you are not being completely honest with me. I don’t trust you.” I said sternly.   
“Even so, it doesn’t change the fact that everything that I’ve told you is the truth.” Belphegor said.   
“I just thought that nothing you told me was the truth, other than the war bit, but I refuse to use your brothers for your benefit. I refuse to use your twin, Beel doesn’t deserve that!” I exclaimed.   
He looked shocked, “I am not asking that. They would help me. It isn’t using them. You’re the only person I can count on to help me now. If you reconsider and decide you want to help, come back here. I’ll be waiting for you.” He said as if he knew I would be back.   
The next morning as I was making my way to the music room I heard Beel and Lucifer talking from the planetarium.  
“I haven’t heard anything from Belphie up in the human world.” I could hear the sadness in Beel’s voice.   
“He’s probably been busy. The life of an exchange student is a busy one.” Lucifer replied nonchalant.   
“Belphie was against the whole idea of the exchange program from the start. I know he didn’t want to go to the human world of all places.” Beel said. I mean I get it, the human world sucks.   
“No. I don’t imagine he did.” Lucifer spoke sternly.   
“Come on, Lucifer. You have to forgive Belphie. If you insist on sending an exchange student to the human world, I’ll go instead. So could you let Bephie come back here to the Devildom?” Beelzebub was basically pleasing.  
“No.” Lucifer spoke sternly.   
“But-“ Beel began and Lucifer didn’t let him speak.   
“You understand Divolo’s dream, don’t you?” Lucifer lectured.   
“… For angels, demons, and humans to recognize, accept and respect one another. And to create a new world together.” Beel said sounding defeated.   
“Exactly. And the first step toward that goal is this exchange program.” Lucifer replied in a voice that said he had driven the point across. “But Belphegor opposed it. I will eliminate anyone who tries tot stand in the way of Diavolo’s dream, no matter who they might be. Even if it’s my own brother”   
There was silence and there Lucifer spoke again, “Beel, it’s not that I don’t understand how you feel. Belphie is your twin brother, and you were especially close to him. So with that said, answer my this. Who would you side with, Belphegor or me?”  
“I..um” Beel couldn’t answer  
I was about to walk in there and give Lucifer a piece of my mind when I heard Mammon speak, “So he can’t even manage to answer, eh? That’s just like Beel.” I looked at him confused, when did he get here. “What? Don’t look at me like that. You were eavesdroppin’ on them too. You tryin’ to tell me its okay for you to do it, but not me? If we stay here too long, eventually Lucifer is gonna find us. Come on , let’s head over that way.”  
I turned to walk in on them and snap at Lucifer.   
Mammon grabbed me covering my mouth with one hand and another around my waist and lifted me effortlessly. I struggled until he let me go in the dining room.   
“Damn it Mammon, this isn’t even fair! I was going to tell Lucifer off for being so cruel to his little brother asking him to choose, that was being cruel and what purpose did it serve? Other than hurt Beel!” I snapped  
Mammon’s eyes looked sad.  
“Mammon, I’ma be straight with you. I’ve known Beel probably less than three months and if Lucifer is dick to him, I’m going to kill him, the entire Devildom and then myself.” I said exasperated.  
“What are ya’ talkin’ about?” Mammon said staring like I was crazy.   
I continued my rant flaling my arms, “Like, He looked so sad when talking about Belphegor and Lilith! Why would Lucifer be so cruel!! When Beel is so kind!”   
“Huh. So Beel told you about Belphie and Lilith, did he? I’ve gotta say, getting’ Beel to tell you about Belphie and Lilith.. for a human you’ve done good! I gotta hand it to ya!” Mammon complimented me.   
“Okay, why is that such a feat?” I questioned.   
Mammon sighed “How do I explain this? So, we were actually angels up in the Celestial Realm before we feel from grace, so to speak. Back then, Lucifer was especially fond of Beel, Belphie and Lilith. He loved those three. But things changed after we ended up in the Devildom. Lucifer is such a super-serius guy and all, so… after pledging loyalty to Lord Diavolo, he always put Diavolo’s desires first from that point on, no matter what. He does it even when it’s something he doesn’t agree with, ya know? I mean seriously, would it kill him to be a little flexible sometimes? But anyways, that’s what brought this on. When Lord Diavolo suggested the exchange program thing, and Belphie opposed it, Lucifer wouldn’t listen to a thing Belphie said. He just sent him straight to the human world, and that was that. I mean, I’m not sayin’ that Belphie would’ve convinced him of anything even if he’d taken time to listen. But still… if the two of them would’ve talked it out, I can’t help but thinkin’ things would’ve turned out different.”  
That shocked me, that was what Belphegor said… I didn’t believe Belphegor, but I believe Mammon.   
“Whoa, did ya hear that?! I just said somethin’ kinda awesome there, didn’t I?! It’s not often I do that. Way to go me! MAN I’m amazing! Hey, come on, I think I deserve some praise here! And while you’re at it, how about ya show a little reverence too! Hey, come on! Are you even listenin’ to anything I’m sayin’ here? Don’t ignore me! “   
“So, Mammon, I used the pact to keep ya in your room. Did you think about what you did?” I asked.   
Mammon huffed, “Yeah, ya know I ain’t do anything wrong!”  
I used the pact, “Mammon, are you sorry?”  
Mammon hated when I did that, “I’m sorry Valentina!”  
I spoke sternly, “Why are you sorry?”  
“Cause I dragged ya into an my revenge and ya’ lost ya room and shovin’ the custard down your throat and holdin’ ya down to do it.” Mammon spoke in a flurry due to the pact.   
“Good, you owe me a TV and a guitar.” I replied and walked away to annoy Leviathan, who asked for a password and then I was allowed to game with him.   
Later that night I went back to the attic.   
“Well, this certainly is unexpected. It’s only been a day, and already you’re back. I thought it would be longer before you returned, if you ever did at all. So, I take it you’ve decided to help me?” He asked sounding pleased, “I have to wonder, though. What was it that changed your mind?”  
“Yes, I will help, but this isn’t for you. This is for Beel. He doesn’t deserve to be caught in the middle of this and he certainly doesn’t deserve to be talked down too for caring. I can’t deal with it. Beel is too kind and I can’t deal with seeing him hurt like this.” I replied.   
“For Beel? I see…Well, no matter what your reason is, this works out well for me. So, I’m fine with it.” He said.   
“You don’t feel anything about that? I mean Beel speaks about you like you are amazing; he cares so much about you!” I said incredulously.   
“Of course, I do. That is why I will repeat this, and I will as many times I have too, because it’s important You can’t tell my other brothers anything about this. They have to keep believing that I’m up in the human world as an exchange student. Now, if you’ve got hat and go back to your room.” Belphegor replied.   
“Actually, about that Mammon was up to some shenanigans and Beel got pissed and broke the wall to my bedroom, so I’m actually sleeping in your room in Beel’s bed” I replied.   
Belphegor did not seem surprised, “Mammon is always up to something.”   
“Alright, I’ll see you Blephegor. “ I said.   
“Actually, wait a minute. There’s something I still haven’t said: I really do appreciate your help. Honestly. If you hadn’t shown up, I would be been trapped up here for who knows how long. So, I want you to know I’m grateful. Thank you, Valentina.” He smiled warmly at me.  
That warmed my heart a little, “Call my Vee…”he looked confused, “It’s my nickname. You may use it.”   
He smiled warmly, “Then call me Belphie.”  
“Deal. Good night Belphie.” I said and headed to the Beel’s room.


	5. Never let the Dogs Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this Edition, Valentina faces up to the Big Boss. Can she survive this time?

Chapter 5: Never let the Dogs Out  
I received a text from Luke asking me to go outside of the House of Lamentation.   
That was strange but I complied.   
“Valentina!! You came, Thank you!” he seemed exited. “I was worried… I don’t know what I’d do if someone saw me hanging out in a place like this.”  
“I don’t see why, it has really nice architecture, anyways, do you need something?” I asked.   
“Yeah. If I didn’t, I wouldn’t have come to this den of demons.” Luke replied.   
I giggled at the comment.   
“Now, I’ll get right to the point. I need you to let me spend the night in your room tonight. Please, I’m begging you!”  
“Hm. I thought Angels couldn’t do that?” I asked  
Luke looked at me confused.   
“Like, spending the night with someone. I thought angels thought it sinful even if it is just to sleep.” I mused.  
“What? But I just need to spend the night it isn’t anything like that!” Luke replied.   
I giggled, “Well, you have to ask Beel, I can’t agree to this. Come in.”   
Luke looked confused but followed me. Then complained when he saw that we were definitely not in my room. Him and Beel went back and fort for a while and then Luke talked about making sweets. It was so cute, he wanted to please Michael by doing so. Then he told us he argued with Simeon because he was too friendly with demons, which Luke did now approve of.   
Beel continued to whisper commentary as Luke ranted  
“We’ll be corrupted! I’m always warning him about this, but he ignores me. Then he just leaves to have tea with Diavolo. He even suggested that I ask Barbatos to instruct me in the finer points of baking pastries and cakes. Can you believe it?! True, it’s said that Barbatos is the greatest pastry chef in all three worlds, but he’s a demon” Luke exclaimed.   
Maybe I should ask Barbatos to instruct me too…  
Then Luke continued ranting about ending his friendship with Simeon as Beel continued to comment to me.  
I was done listening to insulting demons, “Luke… I want to let you know a few ground rules here. You are indulging in some sins here, first you are jealous of the time Simeon doesn’t give you, second, you are being judgmental, which from my catholic teachings is a big nope, but every fake believer does, which is most of them. Now, Lord Diavolo is like super pleasant, Barbatos barely says a word and I FUCKING LIVE WITH SEV-SIX DEMONS. I am not corrupted yet, they haven’t corrupted nor tried too! And so far most of the demons in this house have been nice to be, except for Lucifer, but let’s not talk about that. And might I remind you I have pacts with two of these demons, I care a fuck ton about them and three of them are my FRIENDS! So, tone down the bitching and judging. Because right now, this is Beel’s room and he decides what to do. Not me, so wise up because if you can’t be a little respectful, you won’t be staying here either.”   
Luke looked shocked and scared.   
Regardless of my outburst, Beel let him stay and Luke changed his tune rather quick, while being loud.   
The next day at breakfast I mostly picked at my food and Mammon was quick to notice and comment on it.   
“Are you feelin’ sick to your stomach? Is that it?” Mammon did sound concern.   
I smiled lovingly at my caretaker, “Oh Mammon, Corazon, are you worried about me.” I said as I leaned against him.   
“You could have an alien burst outta there for all I care! IF your stomach hurts then go cry about it to someone else! Pff, what a dummy!” Mammon said in his very tsundere way.   
“Wow, you’re so desperate to deny that you care, it’s embarrassing listening to you when you’re like this…” Asmo commented.   
“OMG Mammon, you like Alien!!! Can we watch that together?!!!” I exclaimed a little to happy.   
Mammon gave me a wtf face.   
Levi chuckled, “Mammon would probably jump out if his skin if you did.”  
“Mammon doesn’t like horror and that is horror sci-fi. He scares easily.” Satan said clearly amused.   
I smiled deviously, “Mammon, can we watch Alien tonight?!!, Unless you are scared, of course.”   
“Me, scared, pfft, of course not. I will watch ya dumb movie with ya, but don’t cry to me when you’re the one who ends up bein’ scared!” Mammon exclaimed.   
“Welp, I think I’ve had enough for now.” Beel said sounding sad.   
Every face turned to him in shock, mine included.   
“Beel! You’re actually gonna… gonna leave FOOD on your plate?! Uneatened food?! You’ve gotta be kiddin’me…!” Mammon exclaimed.   
“I can’t even remember you doing that, and my memory goes back at least 5000 years.” Asmodeus said concerned.   
Beel looked so sad, “I didn’t say I wasn’t going to eat it. I’m going to take it back to my room and finish it there. That’s all.”  
“Is this the end of the world?! Are we about to be invaded by an army of angels?!” Mammon was freaking out.  
“Can you really be called the Avatar of Gluttony if you don’t even finish all of the food on your plate?! If you don’t have that, you’re just a regular demon, aren’t you?” Asmo said.   
“Now Asmo, that is so fucking mean!!! Have you considered that maybe Beel isn’t feeling well, you are all a bunch of inconsiderate assholes!” I exclaimed.   
Satan put his hand to his chin thoughtfully, “You picked up a cat from the street ant brought it back to your room, didn’t you? That’s what this is about.” Then he smiled, “Beel, once you’ve had your fun with this animal, you need to put it back where you found it.”  
“Actually, its more of a dog than a cat,” Beel mumbled next to me.   
“Hm? Did you say something?” replied Satan.   
“Nope, nothing.” Beel said.   
I rolled my eyes, “First of all, Satan, why would you think it’s a cat, your cat obsession sometimes concerns me. Anyways, if we had an animal in the room I would be aware. You are all assholes. Beel, lets finish breakfast in your room.” I huffed as I grabbed my plate.   
Beel grabbed his plate and followed me upstairs where Luke was in the GODDAMN HALLWAY commenting about the size of the place and comparing the architecture to Purgatory Hall.   
“Hey, Valentina, Beelzebub! What’s in this room here?” Luke asked happily.   
“Luke, you can’t just leave my room whenever you feel like it. My brothers will find out!” Beel was clearly as done as I was.   
“But everyone else is off to class right now, right? I can’t stay cooped out in that room forever, I’ll go crazy.” Luke said as he kept peaking into the rooms, “Whoa! What’s up with this room here?! Its crammed wall-to-wall with books! And all of them have to do with demons!”  
I started exclaiming in Spanish. “Madre del verbo, dios mio, Luke, its inhabitant Will have your head, no questions asked; if you go in there. I’M NOT ALLOWED IN THERE!” I snapped.   
Beel handed me his plate as he tried to catch Luke, but the angel just dated around and Beel didn’t manage to catch him. Then Luke darted to the balcony commenting excitedly on the view. We managed to get him to the room and make sure he was entertained enough to stay until we got back. Once we came back from class I showered and changed and he was excitedly talking to me about how glorious Lucifer was before the Celestial War and how much he admired him. He looked so cute talking about his admiration. Our chatter got interrupted by Beel announcing the man himself was coming to do an surprise room inspection.   
“Shit, speak of the devil and he doth appear”. I mumbled.   
Luke smiled “In that case , all I have to do is hide, right? Maybe under the bed, or behind the curtains- “  
Beel shook his head “Oh no. You’ll have to do WAY better than that. Lucifer does more than to check if everyone’s in their rooms. He searches inside the room itself. Asmodeus had a witch that he’d brought home one night in his room. She transformed into a spider and hid, but Lucifer still found her.”  
I could literally picture Lucifer walking into Asmodeus’ room, finding a spider, knowing all full and well that was a witch and going ‘hm, a spider’ And just squashing it. Then being like, ‘the room is clear’ and leaving.   
“Wha?! Why does he have to go to such lengths? We didn’t have anything like that in Purgatory Hall!” Luke exclaimed.   
“That’s because you don’t have Lucifer living with you at Purgatory Hall.” Beel said the name as if it was terrifying, in human terms, he described him as the devil and by popular connotation he was.   
Beel explained that of course this was Mammon’s fault for sneaking out after curfew and returning late, while hiding unpaid bills in his room so no one could find.   
“Ugh… Mammon that IDIOT!” Luke exclaimed.   
“I mean, do understand that you also, have never had to live with any of the deadly sins, save Beel. Beel is the nice one. Lucifer needs to keep the bunch of idiots in line.” I explained.   
“There will be time to blame Mammon later, Right now you need to hide. Get inside the closet.” Beel said.   
“What’s the point of me hiding in the closet?! I mean, you said he even found a witch that had transformed herself into a spider, right?!” Luke exclaimed, clearly scared.   
Beel looked at him sternly, “Well if you keep standing there doing nothing, he’ll find you for sure. I’ll think up some excuse to keep him from looking there. Now hurry!”  
“He right, though.” I said as Beel literally threw the little angel into the closet and closing it.   
In that moment, Lucifer walked in, no knocking, no anything.   
“All right. Inspection time. Beel, Valentina, I see you’re both here.” He said sternly.   
I shifted on the bed, to face him, “Lucifer, its awfully rude to enter a lady’s room without knocking, what if I wasn’t fully dressed. My purity would have been tarnished by your eyes!!!”   
“Valentina, this isn’t a lady’s room. This is Beel’s room and if you were, indisposed, Beel would also be aware.” He replied nonchalant as he continued his way into the room.   
“It isn’t the same, because Beel has enough regard to have a degree of respect for me. You are a catawampus asshole, and it would make me very uncomfortable.” I replied in the same tone he used with me.   
Okay, today he hadn’t pissed me off or threatened me, but I was not letting it go, because I’m petti like that.   
Lucifer ignored me as he glared at both of us. “I’m going to have a look trough your room to be certain everything’s in order here. But before I do, is there anything you’d like to tell me?” he was giving us a chance to come clean.   
“There are actually very very little things I would like to tell YOU, Lucifer. So, no.” That was the truth at least.   
Beel shook his head slowly.   
“I see. Beel, open up the closet.” Lucifer replied.   
Beel frowned, “There’s nothing in there but Belphie’s clothes-“  
“Didn’t you hear me? Open it.” Lucifer’s literally boomed. He didn’t look happy.   
Beel opened the closet and it was empty.   
“Well, it seems you really aren’t hiding a puppy in here. I guess it was only a rumor then. All right, that wraps up my inspection. Both of you make sure to go to bed early.” Lucifer said.   
“Seriously, Lucifer, have you heard barking? Your children would say anything to get you riled up.” I said exasperated.   
Lucifer scoffed, “My brothers do behave like children, but don’t refer to them as my children. It’s only natural as the oldest, for me to ensure they do not cause trouble.” With that he stormed off, closing the door a little roughly.   
Beel ran to the closet, “ Luke disappeared Weird…. I know I pushed him into the closet a minute ago. What’s going on? “  
We didn’t see Luke the entire night, he wasn’t in RAD when Simeon spoke so fondly of the little angel that I felt like shit and Beel seem to as well. Once in the House of Lamentation we searched the first and second floor to no avail.   
Beel was worried, “We should try one more time. This time you look on the first floor and I’ll search the sec-“  
“So, You’re looking for something are you?” Satan interrupted. “What are you two whispering about?”  
I felt myself jump out of my skin, “Jesus fuck, Satan, you nearly gave me a heart attack!”  
“I don’t know what you mean. We’re not whispering.” Beel said in his regular tone of voice. Nothing out of the ordinary.  
“Oh yes you are. And you’d better give me the truth, or I might have to go tell Lucifer about this” he said mischievously.   
“Satan, I did not know you were THAT sadistic, besides, you would do anything to annoy Lucifer, so you thought you may or may not want in. YES, I see you Satan, if you go tell him, you won’t be able to join in our fun. So, tone down the bullshit about ten degrees.” I replied.   
“We are looking for a dog named Luke,” Beelzebub replied.   
Satan smiled, “So you really are hiding a dog in your room then… I did think it was awfully strange that you dint finish your breakfast.” Then he looked at us sternly, “I won’t say anything to Lucifer about this but after you’ve had your fun with this dog of yours, you need to get rid of it. “  
“So, you don’t care because it isn’t a cat.” I said.   
Satan narrowed his eyes at me and then walked away.   
“You like me, just accept it so that we can be friends.” I said  
He might or might not have flipped me off while ignoring me at the same time.  
Beel and I went downstairs where we noticed the dollhouse which was a replica of The House of Lamentation. Beel and I exchanged a glance when we noticed the same thing.  
“That’s strange. There’s an extra room here, one that doesn’t exist.” Beelzelbub said.   
“Or does it? Let’s go.” I said grabbing his arm and going back to the second floor.   
“There’s nothing here. It’s just a wall. But the dollhouse. It showed a small room. But there’s np door and if I remember correctly the only thing that should be on the other side of this wall is Lucifer’s room” Beel said with worry.   
“You are not wrong, and I doubt the doll house is wrong. There is something else beyond this wall.” I said looking around to see where the secret was.   
“Are you saying there is a secret room? One you can’t see from outside?” Beel asked. Then he noticed something, “Look at this part on the wall, it looks like a decorative pattern, but I can make out words written there. It’s a message written in the language of the angels.: “When the morning star dwelt in the heavens, its light shone down upon this one, sparkling brilliantly, the eighth of the eight.” It’s a riddle and more importantly, know the answer to it. “The morning star” is another name for Lucifer. So, “When the morning star dwelt in the heavens” means “When Lucifer was an angel” “Its light shone down upon this one, sparkling brilliantly, the eight of the eight.” That part refers to someone Lucifer loved deeply: The eight child of eight, our sister. Her name was Lilith.”  
The wall seemed like it had magic and it opened to a door.   
Everyone thinks Beel isn’t smart because he eats, doesn’t talk much and keeps in shape. But the truth was he could figure out the riddle. Yes, I probably could have, but no one stupid would have been ably to do it.   
We went in and it was a beautiful room with green walls and the furniture was covered, there were paintings of flowers. It was beautiful, yet familiar and I wondered why.   
“I know this place, its Lilith’s room from back up in the Celestial Realm. I’m sure of it. What’s Lilith room doing here , in the House of Lamentation?” Beel questioned.   
“Probably because Lucifer loved your sister very much, I imagine he couldn’t be here without some semblance of her.” I stood in front of Beel, “I would like to know about your sister.”  
“Like I said, Lilith was our little sister. But she’s gone now. She died. In the Great Celestial War.” Beelzebub looked so sad.   
I gasped and grabbed his hands, “Beel, I’m so sorry for asking. You don’t have to talk about this if you don’t want too.”  
Beel shook his head, “I want to tell you… DO you know about the Great Celestial War? About what happened then?”  
“It’s a popular topic in the human realm. The pride of the heavens led an army against the fathe. The father destroyed the rebellion casting out all of those who sided with the morning star and binding those who led this rebellion, to the sins after the fall. I know there’s some things I don’t know, and I have been wanting to ask. But the right person to ask might rip my face off.”  
Beel looked confused, but satisfied with what I said, “That saves me some background explanation. During the battle, my sister Lilith’s wing was pieced with an arrow. Both Belphie and I saw it. It happened right in front of out eyes…She fell out of the heavens and… died. Just before Lilith was shot, I saw angels from the opposing side draw their bows and aim at both her and Belphie. I couldn’t save them both… the three of us were too far apart. I knew I’d only be able to get to one of them in time. Then suddenly Belphie’s eyes met mine… and just like that. I rushed over to I’m and shielded him form the attack. I wasn’t able to save Lilith. She died and it was my fault”   
Beel looked so sad, holding a sorrow, centuries old.   
“NO! It was not your fault, you weren’t at fault, you can’t put that amount of blame on yourself for something that was outside your control. Besides, how could you help it? Belphie is your twin, you were created together. I can’t imagine you had control over it, over your reaction, sometimes you act without thinking, involuntarily.” I said a little to agitated. I knew I couldn’t help these wounds from so long ago, but maybe I could soothe his pain.   
“If only I could believe that. But I can’t, so the memory still kills me, even to this day. I keep thinking…. If only that arrow had hit me not her…” Beel looked so angry at himself.   
“No. I doubt your sister would have forgiven you if things were different. So, please, don’t say that.” I replied.   
“Belphie hasn’t ever come out and said it, but I think he blames me for not being able to save Lilith. I know he wanted me to save her instead of him. In fact, I knew at the time, but I chose to save him instead.”   
I raised my hands to his face, which was probably comical because I had to tip-toe, “Beelzebub, you need to stop with this negativity. I don’t pretend to understand or have the slightest idea of what you went through, but trust me when I tell you that I doubt any of your brothers blame you, I certainly don’t and wouldn’t.”   
He grabbed My hands and removed them from his face, but didn’t let go, “Vee, what would you have done?”  
“Beel, I… I don’t know, maybe the same as you, moved by instinct and saved Belphegor.” I said exasperated. I couldn’t be expected to answer that.   
Then my D.D.D. started ringing. He let go of my hands, “Your D.D.D. is ringing. “  
It was Mammon, “Hello?”  
Mammon was immediately screaming in my ear, “HEY! Vee… where are you?!”  
“Upstairs, why?” I asked he sounded desperate.   
“Something seriously bad is about to happen here! Get your butt down to the underground tomb now! Hurry! The dog is down here, and Lucifer is about to kill him…!” Mammon exclaimed.   
“On our way.” I said and we left the room.   
“The dog? Does he mean Luke?” Beel asked as we dashed to the tomb.   
We arrived and Mammon was trying to appease Lucifer who stood there ethereal in his demon form. “Lucifer, come on! Calm down a little, would ya?! He’s just a lost dog, that’s all! There’s no need to go revealing your true form over this, now is there?!”  
Luke couldn’t keep his mouth shut. “R-R-Right, e-exaclty! A-and If you th-think you’re gonna s-scare me looking all evil like that y-you’re wrong! It w-w-won’t work! I-I’ll h-have you know that I r-report directly to Michael the the Archangel one of the g-greates-“  
“Luke. That book you’ve got in your hand…Do you realize what that is?” Lucifer was doing the calm anger thing…  
Lucifer had a strange book in his hand, “Y-you mean this? I found it a minute ago. The sculpture on the stone coffin was holding it…””   
“For fucks sake, Luke, shut the fuck up for once!” I exclaimed. I was usually soft and kind to him, but this was not the time.  
“I know that book…”Beel said.   
“FINALLY! Vee, Beel, you’re here! IT TOOK YA LONG ENOUGH!” Mammon snapped.   
“HUMAN with short legs!” I exclaimed.   
“That’s a grimoire.” Beel said.   
“WHAT?!” Mammon exclaimed   
Luke made a shocked noise.   
“That’s a real grimoire?” I asked, I had never seen one.   
“Yes. It’s a book of magic known as a grimoire. Several of them exist. The grimoire Luke is holding has the power to control a demon- to make him do anything, even if its in violation of a pact. Everything that we are rides on that book. We can never allow it to be stolen, under any circumstances. I didn’t realize Lucifer was hiding it here in the underground tomb.” Beel continued.   
“This is no time to be standing around lost in thought, Beel! Get with the program! Now listen up, dog! What I wanna know is how you ended up lost in a place like this! No one but us has access to this place! So, how’d you get here?!” Mammon exclaimed.   
“I don’t know. Y-yor guess is as good as mine! I tumbled down out of the closet in Beelzebub’s room and found myself here and then-” Luke was practically shaking.  
“Wait. Beelzebub’s room..? Did I heart that correctly? Did you just say the words Beelzebub’s room?” Lucifer was now really angry.  
I sighed exasperated, “Do you ever shut up Luke? Let the demon and the human do the talking.”   
“Uh-oh, this is bad!” Mammon exclaimed.   
“BEELZEBUB!” Lucifer’s voice boomed filling the entire tomb. The power in his voice was enough to make the place shake and my blood run cold. “Were you hiding this angel in your room? Did you allow him access to the House of Lamentation. This angel who would try to steal that grimoire? ”  
Luke’s voice sounded so small, “Y-You’ve got it all wrong! I wasn’t trying to steal it at-“  
Mammon was exasperated with Luke as well, “Hey, idiot! This ain’t no time to be makin’ excuses! Once Lucifer flips out, it’s no use tryin’ to stop him! I mean there’s one guy who could do it, but-“  
“You two had better be ready to face the consequences!” Lucifer snapped.   
I saw Mammon pull out his D.D.D. probably and hopefully to record what I would do next.   
I walked up in front of them and stood in front of Lucifer. I felt a rage like never before. Lucifer was unreasonable, and I would not stand for it.   
“Vee?!” Mammon exclaimed.   
“Out of my way, human! Or do you want to die here?!” Lucifer was livid but I wasn’t going to be afraid.   
I stood there unmoving with determination in my eyes, “No, Lucifer, I am not going to step away. News flash, I am not afraid of you. You are a sadistic asshole who dares lash out at his own brother, that is despicable!”  
“Stop it Vee!” Beel exclaimed.   
“No, I wont stop. I rather die than coward in fear at the lights of him!” I snapped.   
“C’mon, this is serious! He’s gonna kill you for real!” Mammon screamed at me.   
Lucifer snickered, “A human risking so much to defend a demon and an angel… how very interesting.” Lucifer returned to his calm anger, “Well, if you want to be a hero, you’re going to have to choose one of them to save. Beelzebub or Luke. One or the other. Make your choice!”  
I was right up in front of him waving my arms. “NO! I was the one who let Luke in, not Beel. And you are the worst kind of scum to do something like this. Beel is your brother and you treat him like a ploy in your game as if he were dispensable. Well he’s not. Neither is Luke! So, do your worst. Ruin the exchange program. Ruin Diavolo’s reputation! prove to everyone that they are right about you, that you are but a vile, sadistic motherfucker. Do it! Kill me. Make it a show, boys, get your cameras.” I spread my arms, like the willing sacrifice I was.   
“Valentina…” Luke sounded sad.   
“What’s that now? You want to save them both?” There was a flash of power that took my breath away. “Do you actually think I’m going to allow a lowly human that choice? That you can have whatever it is you WANT?! NO…!”  
Then I felt an immense rush of power, as if it was attacking the very cells in my body. The pain was unbearable. And in an instant everything went black.   
The next thing I heard trough the everlasting darkness was Beelzelbub’s voice saying my name, his voice reaching for me asking me to come back.   
I opened my eyes to see a worried Beel looking at me and the incredible way of pain throughout my body.   
“Vee! Your awake.” Beel gave me a smile as bright as the sun. Then he looked so worried, “I’ve been here watching you. I thought you might never wake up, since humans are so fragile and all. I’m really glad you’re awake again.”  
I gave a chuckle which turned into a grimace, “I want back in the void. The void didn’t hurt.”  
I think he rolled his eyes at my comment. “Do you remember what happened? You made Lucifer really mad when you stepped in to protect Luke and me. You almost got yourself killed. If Lord Diavolo hadn’t come running up, you’d be dead right now, you know. Lord Diavolo managed to stop Lucifer.”  
“Hm, I don’t know if to thank him or be mad at him.” I said, trying to smile.   
Beel smiled at me, “You saw how Lucifer looked back then, and yet you stepped in front of me and spread your arms to block him. It was like you had a death wish.”  
“Maybe I did, you don’t know me, Beel” I said smiling at him.   
I figured Beel was used to my sense of humor, “You need to go to Lord Diavolo and thank him for saving our life.”  
“Once I can move, sure. Were you hurt Beel?” I asked.   
He smiled, “No, I wasn’t hurt at all.” Then he frowned, “But is this really the time to be worrying about me? You almost died, you know. A human stepping in to shield a demon from harm. I’d never heard anything like that before.”   
I smiled, “Call me insane. But you know, I don’t see you as just a demon, I see what’s underneath. That’s what I was trying to protect. Demon, human, angel, that bs is irrelevant, I care about you and I would die for that. Speaking of which, where is that trouble making angel? Was he hurt?”  
“Nah. Don’t worry, he’s fine. Simeon came and took him back to Purgatory Hall. He was pretty shaken up after what he experienced.” Beelzebub explained.  
I nodded. “Ah, So, with my big mouth I managed to be the only one injured, worth it. No regrets.”  
Beel looked so concerned, maybe not so much about my physical state but for my mental state.   
“Anyways, what about Mammon? He was there too.” I asked  
“He was here watching you until a while ago. I think he was worried about you… in his own sort of way, that is.” Beel explained. Then he looked sad, “Luke, didn’t do anything wrong. I’m the one to blame here. I’m the one who hid him in my room. I’m the reason he disappeared. I’m the one who failed to calm Lucifer down, and ended up putting you in danger. .. All of that was my fault.”  
I did my best to sit up with the pain sending waves, like burning electricity trough my body, Beel helped me sit up “Beel, I let him in. Yes, I let you decide, but I let him in. It was my fault. You can’t put it on you. And Lucifer, I did that to myself, I taunted him, I called him out on his bullshit. I had this coming.”  
“When you stepped in to shield me from Lucifer, I was pretty shocked.” Beel said.   
“Really? I wasn’t. I have no self-preservation skills.” I replied.   
“I mean, why would you go to those lengths? You’re not a demon or an angel, and you’re not even someone with powerful magic. You’re just a regular human. So why… why did you protect Luke and me?” Beelzebulb was trying desperately to make sense of my actions.   
“First of all, yes, I know I am a useless weakling, thank you for rubbing salt on my wounds. And second, I protected you both because you’re my friends, I care about you both. As I said, I don’t care what you are, I care about who you are. Besides, how could I not, look at you, smiling like a sunshine. Its bright and burns my retinas.” I replied.   
Beelzebub smiled, “So… it’s just who you are and I’m your friend…. As I watched you there sleeping, as I looked at your face, I couldn’t help wondering… if the situation had been reversed would I have stepped in to defend you.”  
“Oh, no, no, no, no, you should have been wiser. I’m glad only I get to feel like shit. I wouldn’t want anyone to experience this.” I said of course jokingly.   
“I want to do something you make it up to you-to thank you for saving me. So, is there anything I can do?” Beel said.   
I rolled my eyes, “Beelzebub, I know you know, I didn’t do this expecting anything. I just care, embrace my affections.”  
“Is there anything I can do?” He pressed.   
I sighed, I didn’t want to use this as a bargaining chip, but I also didn’t want to miss the chance. “Beel, because you are my friend, there is only one thing I could ask, would you make a pact with me?”  
That took him aback, “So, you’ve made pacts with Mammon and Leviathan, and now you want to make on with me. Why are you interested in making pacts with demons, huh? I want to know why you want to make a pact with me. Let’s hear it.” He said sternly.   
“I want Lucifer to respect me.” That was true, not a lie.   
Now Beel looked really shocked, “You want Lucifer to respect you? Why?”  
“So that he’ll let me help him make up with Belphegor.” I replied, Beel deserved to know that much.   
“So, by making pacts with us, you’re hoping to impress Lucifer? So that he’ll understand that you’re actually someone worth listening to, despite the fact that you’re human? You want to do what even Solomon hasn’t been able to accomplish? “  
I sighed, “I know, I know its an endeavor, it sounds crazy, but you are so sad about it and even Mammon expressed in his own way that he missed Belphegor. I can’t have you guys suffering.” I replied.   
“All right. I feel the same way. I want Belphegor and Lucifer to make up too. So, I’ll do it. I’ll make a pact with you, Valentina.” He smiled brightly “I am Beelzebub, Avatar of Gluttony. I pledge myself to you, Valentina… that we may be bound by an unbreakable pact. This I swear to you on both my name as well as the very blood that runs through my veins.”  
“I accept this pact from you, Beelzebub, Avatar of Gluttony.” I replied and felt the regular stabbing more that the previous times, probably due to my physical state.   
“You should rest.” Beel said.   
“I rested enough, I can rest, when I’m dead. Now, lets make sure my bois know I’m not in a coma.” I said.   
I reached for my D.D.D. and texted both Levi and Mammon who were shortly just barging into Beel’s room.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, another one posted. I am still learning the posting system. This Fan Fic is basically finished, I just need to finish the chapter titles.


End file.
